vivas_workspacefandomcom-20200213-history
Sandbox/Mikaeans/IV
Feral Mikaeans are female members of the race who's mental capacity never developed to the point of making decisions based on logic or ethics, and is left in a "barbarous" state by the standards of the government. These particular Mikaeans are wild and violent, and are typically pushed into the untamed regions of Xyon's land by the state. Though ferals are violent, they are not animalistic, and have some understanding of familial bonds, companionship, hierarchies, and community, and some feral Mikaeans of exceptional intelligence have been shown to establish mini-feudal states in the lands abandoned by the federal government of Xyon. Feralism is not strictly defined by the state, and is rather divided into categories based on the degree of feralism in a female Mikaean. There are those with no feralistic tendencies, those with mild feral behavior and prone to bouts of uncontrollable anger, and those who are fully feralistic, with no filter and no ability to reason beyond their base desires. Feral Mikaeans total some 30 million people on the planet, and exist within the rural, mountainous regions of northern and southern Xyon, where the state has made no attempt to develop the land. In spite of the vast technological progress made by the Mikaeans in their four thousand years of history, there exist high levels of poverty, regression, and even feral behavior in many areas of the planet. These barbaric members of Mikaean civilization reside in small villages and compounds throughout the arboreal wildernesses of Xyon, and typically raid the mining and forestry camps of workers, or outskirts of urban centers in some of Xyon's poorest sectors. Indeed, some of the more "advanced" feral bands armed with firearms are known to spread havoc throughout entire regions as they grow larger in number and more powerful day by day, to the point where the military itself must intervene. However, most are spear-wielding tribals who reside at the edge of society, and generally avoid contact with their sisters. The feral population is sustained by a large number of Mikaean girls who's mental capacity has not developed fully, preventing them from integrating into wider Mikaean society as a whole. Due to the taboo of killing off members of one's own household, the caretakers of the creches raise these mentally feral girls for the standard six years as required by the state; at the time of typical transfer to a coterie outside of the creche, the caretakers instead round up all known feral Mikaeans and instead drop them off at a remote location in the wilderness. These feral girls are left to their own devices, and with only the skills they were taught in the creches, left to survive or die by themselves. Crude bonding typically occurs among the girls who were dropped off together, and together, the work to survive in the vast redwood forests of Xyon, and establish communities made up from other feral Mikaeans who were abandoned in the region by the caretakers. List of political parties on Xyon Major parties *Xyon Federalist Party – The Xyon Federalist Party (XFP) was the first political party established within the unified government of Xyon, and is the largest party on the planet. Founded by TBD in 3752 YM, the Federalist Party was created to organize the new members of government around a single set of ideologies and policies that would allow them to carry out the affairs of state in a unified manner. Built around the preservation of the goals of the constitution of Xyon, that is – to maintain the unity of Xyon, prevent patrimonal domination, and promote equity for all Mikaeans – the Federalists gained much support throughout the population, as well as with the high patrons themselves, content to pursue their own desires outside of politics. However, over the decades, corruption spread throughout the party in its complete monopoly of power on the planet, leading to the formation of several opposition parties only sixty years into its administration. Since then, the Federalists have struggled with corruption, government waste, scandals, and a weakening grasp of power in the government. However, the Federalist Party still has power bases throughout the planet, most notably in O'Neill, the most populous sector on Xyon, as well in Morgan, Marshall, and Grayson, just to name a few of the many sectors under its total control. *Xyon Regional Alliance – The Xyon Regional Alliance (XRA) was the first party founded in direct opposition to the Federalist Party, more as a reactionary protest to unification, and the growing corruption of the Federalists over the decades. The RAP argues that a centralized government was not in line with the goals of Father Mikael when he came to Xyon, as he never established a government of any kind within Mikaean society, and left them to find their own way in life. As such, the Regionalists promote sectorial rights and self-governance with only limited federal interference and oversight, leaving the various sectors to collect taxes, maintain defense, and pass laws in a more independent manner. It should be noted that while the Regionalists oppose the Federalists on ideological grounds, they do not view the constitution of Xyon as illegitimate, instead vowing to protect the spirit of the constitution by separating church and state, preventing the High Patrons from dominating politics, and keeping the race unified to prevent futher war and strife. The centers of support for the Regionalists can be found in the long marginalized northern and southern sectors of Xyon, such as Graham, Lyons, and Boyd, as well as larger sectors like Kordan, where anti-federal sentiments run high. *Mikaean Patrimonialist Party – The Mikaean Patrimonialist Party (MPP) is one of the four major political parties of Xyon, and the largest one promoting a return to the patrimonial governance of the past which had existed for countless centuries. Unlike the three other major parties, the Patrimonialists advocate for a return of the High Patrons to political power in harmony with a federal system of sorts. They argue that a federal government divorced from the rule of the High Patrons was never apart of Mikael's purpose for the Mikaeans, as when he created the first seven Mikaean patriarchs, he did so for them to spawn all other Mikaeans, and guide them after his death, clearly indicating that he desired a patrimonial state rather than a federal one. Finding support among Mikaeans loyal to their fathers and not to the federal government, the MPP freely associates with the High Patrons, skirting the federal and constitutional laws prohibiting patriarchs from having an active or indirect role in politics. Though lead by females, a necessary requirement for the party's image in relationship to the anti-patriarchal constitution, the MPP states that once its objective is realized, it hopes to hand all power back to the male patriarchs. The party's strongholds can be found predominately in Devereux, home to House Devereux's young, chic, and highly popular High Patron, TBD; though the MPP also has strongholds in Michaux and Vandame. *Mikaeanist Dominion League – The Mikaeanist Dominion League (MDL) is a political party founded by the Black Cross Church to represent its interests within the federal government of Xyon, and consists almost entirely of clergywomen from the church. Promoting the ideals of clericalism and dominionism, the MDL was founded following the actions of TBD to limit the influence of the church throughout Mikaean society during his administration, and shocked the church enough that it realized the need of having a presence in the government. As a consequence, the MDL was established, though it grew from a bulwark against the tide of anti-clericalism in the government of the time, to promoting church ideology as its position became secure. The MDL argues that a spiritual government and a spiritual population, in public as well as private life, would serve to resolve many of the problems of corruption, crime, and violence that plague Mikaean society. Though it promotes such ideas, it does defend the constitution to a degree, and does not aggressively push theodemocracy. Its bases of support are predominately found within the Metian Basin sectors of Archambeau, Mason, Shaw and Ward, though it has long had influence in other sectors such as Kane for decades. Minor parties *Xyon Equalist Party – The Mikaean Equalist Party (MEP) was founded in TBD YM following the wake of the Durani steel revolts of TBD YM. Impoverished steel workers throughout one of the most industrialized sectors of Xyon revolted against the oppressive management of their factory owners, and the harsh and hostile working conditions within the mills. Rallying behind the cause of equalism, the ideology was founded on the premise that it was inherently unjust that one daughter of Mikael would have more to her name than another daughter of Mikael, and that he would have desired that all his children live in equally prosperous conditions. As a result, equalism spread across Xyon's poorest regions, notably along the southern side of the equator, and grew rapidly until it became direct opposition to the largest parties on the planet, sparking a rash of fear of new worker strikes and protests. The Equalist Party finds the majority of its support among the working poor of Xyon, as well as manual laborers who find solidarity with the original members of the member from the steel mills of Duran. The Equality Party's main base of support is in Duran, though it has historically found support in the Triplet Sectors of Warren, Byrd, and Chadov, as well as some marginal support in Nazarov and Merkushev. *Mikaean Greens – The Mikaean Greens (MG) were established by a group of environmentalists, botanists, and primitivists, who feared that the world that had been given to them by their father Mikael, was being destroyed by the strip-mining and heavy industries on the planet. Protesting the idea that a gift such as Xyon could be destroyed by the individuals responsible for preserving it, the various groups coalesced into a single movement that became the Greens. Originally, the movement was ostracized in the media and by the average Mikaean themselves, until the Cradle World Program was initiated. The federal government of Xyon announced that the environmental damage from centuries of war and resource acquisition had damaged the planet to the point where the water in many parts of the planet were undrinkable, if not outright lethal. Within the span of a year the green movement gained hundreds of thousands of followers, and a political party was established. Though still not large enough to challenge the entrenched Federalists and Regionalists, the Greens had a mandate to preserve their father's planet, and maintain the progress of the CWP. The Greens are most active in the historically environment-friendly sector of Veilleux, and have been active in neighboring Arcenaux since the start of the CWP. *Sisterhood of Combatant Clerics – The Sisterhood of Combatant Clerics (SCC) was founded in opposition to the Mikaeanist Dominion League in TBD YM, in protest to the MDL's more passive stance toward establishing a theocratic government on Xyon. Believing that Father Mikael would have demanded a more aggressive push to restore the influence of the Black Cross Church in the government of Xyon, the Sisterhood argued that the Church and its political party had betrayed the mandate given to them by the ancient Zealot faction that founded the church millennia ago. Promoting its ideals within the all-female clergy of the Black Cross Church, the Sisterhood seeks to establish a heavy-handed theocracy on Xyon with the edicts of the Divine Praxus as the new law of the land for the planet. Though all Mikaeans are of a highly spiritual stance, the views of the Sisterhood are regarded as too harsh and fanatical, and its fundamentalist views of the Verunomicon to be a threat to the state and stability. The Sisterhood's support base is mostly restricted to the sector of Blair, though it has pockets of support throughout Xyon thanks to the militant members in the clergy spreading its ideologies. List of religions on Xyon Major religions *Mikaeanism – Mikaeanism is the largest and oldest of Xyon's faith major religions, founded in 19 YM by Saint Anais during the age of Mikael. Centered around the writings of Mikael accumulated in his Verunomicon, Mikaeanism professes the belief that Mikael was sent by a higher entity to fulfill a grand purpose on Xyon, and as a consequence, created the Mikaeans in the process and gained godhood as a reward for his obedience. As such, the Mikaeans are required to worship him as he was their father and creator, and will bring them into his fold in the afterlife. Consisting of some 2.3 billion adherents worldwide, Mikaeanism is largely dominated by the ancient Black Cross Church, which comprises nearly 90% of all Mikaeanist adherents. Throughout its history, the Church has been responsible for suppressing other religions across the planet, most famously its failed attempt at stopping the growth of Sakranism, which only resulted in it becoming the second-largest faith on the planet. Led by the Reverend Mistress, the Church has played a major role in the development of Mikaeanist doctrine throughout history, and regards itself as the first and last defender of Mikaeanism wherever it spreads. *Sakranism – Sakranism is one of the five major religions on Xyon, and is the second-largest religion on the planet. Comprised of about 550 million adherents, Sakranite adherents profess the concept of physical and mental sacrifice and tribulation so as to weaken the spiritual barriers which separate adherents from their creator. Immediately identified by their piercings and sometimes their dyed Kordanian-styled hair, adherents typically carry out self-harm as acts of devotion to their creator, believing that pain and suffering liberates the mind from the physical realm, and brings them closer to god. Originating in Kordan in 988 YM, the Sakranite faith flourished during a time in which the dominate Black Cross Church was losing ground in the historically aggressive and xenophobic Kordanian lands, which saw the church as an extension of Oneillian power and influence. Unlike other faiths which the Church had successfully stamped out in other parts of the world, the High Patron of House Kordan decreed that the Church would not harm his children, and that the Sakranites could practice their faith openly and without retribution from the Mikaeanists. *Erinism – Erinism is the third-largest religion on Xyon, consisting of some 300 million followers as of 3984 YM. Founded in TBD YM by Erin, Erinism professes peace, harmony, and oneness with life, as Mikael intended for his children to enjoy. Notable for their passive behavior and pleasant personalities, Erinites are generally delightful individuals to be around, and some of the most active proponents of environmentalism, green politics, and social justice. The faith is loosely organized, but all acknowledge the teachings of Erin to be in harmony with the wishes of Mikael for his children to be at peace with one another, and share their world together as a family. Though Erinites will defend themselves if challenged, they believe that helping all Mikaeans regardless of faith or household, is an important step in establishing true unity within the Mikaean race. Charity and acts of mercy are important parts of the Erinite faith, and most members of the religion are typically represented in the medical field, as creche caretakers, and in humanitarian efforts. Erinism has a strong following in Veilleux, some of the Central Region sectors, and the Northern and Southern Regions, with one of its strongest gatherings being in Halphen. *Asranism – Asranism is a spiritualist religion centered around witchcraft, fortune telling, and spirit mediums, as a means of reaching Mikael in the afterlife. The fourth-largest of the five major religions with 100 million adherents, Asranites believe that Mikael's spirit lays within a spirit world untouchable to mortals, and the only means of reaching his is through intermediaries such as spirits, demons, and the like. Concentrated within the Central Regions, the Northern and Southern Regions, and the Island Sectors, Asranism is one of the oldest religions in the world, traditionally practiced by members of the Houseless population living in the rural regions and feral Mikaeans exiled from the creches into the wilderness. Asranism has no unifying mythology, though all sects share the common belief that spiritual intermediaries add them in reaching Mikael in death, and bringing them closer to him as a result. Considered highly demonic in the eyes of the other Mikaean faiths, Asranism was historically persecuted, not just because of its teachings, but because of the individuals following it, typically the outcast members of society. It wasn't until the era of unification where laws prohibiting discrimination based on faith or household were passed, that Asranism was able to enter mainstream society, though it still remains a taboo faith throughout the majority of the population. *Katanism – Katanism is the smallest religion on Xyon, with just over 80 million followers. The faith proclaims that the only way to become closer to their creator, is to perform the same acts that he performed in life, that is to live as an intellectual and a scientist. By unveiling the secrets of the universe, Katanists believe they are likewise unveiling the secrets of their father himself, and will eventually of accumulated enough knowledge that he will reveal himself to them and communicate directly with them. In during so, he will elevate them to a level where they will be reunited with them in a heaven-like realm. Katanism has a strong following among the scientific community on Xyon. The majority of its adherents can be found in the prosperous regions of Xyon, primarily in O'Neill, Marshall, Morgan, and Vandame, where the majority of its followers have congregated. As a result of their knowledge-based religion, Katanists have historically been some of the wealthiest and most accomplished members of Mikaean society, though have received significant backlash for their arrogance and poor view of other members of the population. Minor religions *Havism – Havism is the largest of the minor religions on Xyon, as well as one of the youngest currently practiced by Mikaean adherents. Centered around sexual desires and activities, Havism was established in TBD YM by Oriella Kelham, a Wardian TBD who sought to utilize the Mikaean sex drive as a means of bringing herself and her sisters closer to god. Centered around sexual deviancy and hedonism, Havism is considered a taboo religion even by the lax social standards of the Mikaeans, and its members typically keep their membership and activities a guarded secret when around outsiders. Havites are responsible for the creation and spread of Bliss, the illegal mental and sexual stimulant dominating much of Xyon's criminal drug market, and in utilized by more than 85 million Mikaeans across Xyon. Bliss plays a major role in Havite religious practices, and its side-effects a dead giveaway to a practicing member of the religion. Havism has traditionally been derided as a sex cult and religion of the rich and powerful within Xyon's elites. As a consequence, members are typically mocked and parodied in Mikaean media, though most of its following is among the middle class on the planet. There are believed to be some 10 million Havites across Xyon, though it is also believed that there are only 500,000 open members due to the fear of persecution by the state and non-believers. *Aikyanism – Aikyanism is the second-largest minor religion on Xyon, and largely confined to the region of TBD. Aikyanists believe in the "unity of the soul" in harmony with their creator, with the belief being that each and every Mikaean is a semi-independent shard of Mikael's greater soul. As such, all Mikaeans are apart of Mikael, with some going further as to say that they are Mikael himself. Reincarnation of the soul following death is a major part of the Aikyanist faith, and communalism is likewise a prominent part of the Aikyanists' practices. Founded in TBD YM by TBD, the Aikyanists believe that all Mikaeans are reincarnated as avatars of Mikael to live mortal lives in the manner in which he deems most pleasurable to himself. Everything is predestined by Mikael, and as such, there is no such thing as free will or individual agency over one's life and actions. Seances are particularly common with Aikyanists, who seek to communicate with Mikael's "oversoul", his direct consciousness. All property within Aikyanist circles is shared by all members of the group since they are all Mikael and as such, all own the same items since they are all the same owner. There are believed to be some 6 million members of the Aikyanist faith, though this number has been growing rapidly within the poorer sectors of Xyon, as well as particularly large coteries in the wealthier sectors. *TBD – TBD *TBD – TBD List of terrorist organizations on Xyon The definition of terrorist organizations on Xyon differ greatly from those on Earth, in that any non-state militant group in arms against the federal government in Blackstone, is automatically designated as a terrorist group, even if the group's stated goals do not rely upon traditional terrorist tactics as outlined by national governments on Earth. As such, any rebel movement on Xyon which has stated itself to be in armed opposition to the federal government, will find itself immediately designated as a terrorist organization. Therefore, a terrorist on Xyon is not an immediate parallel to a terrorist as known to humans; suicide bombings, attacks on civilians, and bombing of public buildings are not common tactics of mainstream rebel groups, though they are not unknown to the more extremist groups such as those of the religious or ideological type. Based on this information, a terrorist organization by the definition set down by Blackstone, can be anything from actual terrorists, separatist rebels, and ideologically-driven guerilla fighters. Equalist terrorist groups Equalist terrorists generally target wealthy female Mikaeans who they deem as oppressing their fellow sisters and cousins, by establishing companies that force them to work for little while they gain the majority of the wealth. Male Mikaeans are regarded as doing their job in providing for their daughters, but female Mikaeans who own huge amounts of property and possess large amounts of wealth, are considered thieves and traitors to their sisters. As they are no different from the average Mikaean woman, Equalist terrorists consider their actions obscene in that they would force their own sisters into a state akin to slavery, all to benefit themselves individually. Most of these groups are clandestinely financed by the sectorial branches of the Xyon Equalist Party, which seeks to expand its influence and support by through an asymmetrical armed conflict. *Banner of Equalism *Equalist Brigades *Equalist Combat Volunteers *Equalist United Front Army *Global Equalist Front *Radical Equalist Army (REA) **Radical Equalist Army – Central Region (REA-CR) **Radical Equalist Army – Eastern Region (REA-ER) **Radical Equalist Army – Northern Region (REA-NR) **Radical Equalist Army – Southern Region (REA-SR) **Radical Equalist Army – Western Region (REA-WR) *United Front for Equalism *United Sisters of Equality Mikaeanist terrorist groups Mikaeanist terrorist groups are motivated by the desire to expand the power of the Black Cross Church and force all Mikaeans to adopt Mikaeanism as the one true faith. Mikaeanist terrorists believe the formation of the federal government in Blackstone was a major blow to the prestige of the Church, as one of the edicts in the constitution was the forced demobilization of the Church's Faith Militant armed forces, which possessed entire combat divisions to enforce its will. Believing that the Church was Mikael's true government on Xyon, the terrorist groups linked to the religion seek to establish a theocracy which outlaws all other religions the planet, and ensures that all Mikaeans are united in faith and leadership. It is well known that most of the terrorist groups financial support come from either the Mikaeanist Dominion League or Sisterhood of Combatant Clerics political parties, though both have officially disavowed themselves from the groups, many believe they still support them behind the scenes. *Blairite Cross Army (BCA) *True Faith Militant *''TBD'' *''TBD'' *''TBD'' Regionalist terrorist groups Regionalist terrorist groups are generally motivated by the desire to either break away from Xyon as an independent nation-state, or to demand more autonomy from the state based on long-term grievances as defined by the groups and their members. The majority of known regionalist terrorist organizations can be found in Xyon's largest sectors, which have traditionally had long periods of power and accrued history prior to unification, or small and highly impoverished sectors such as the Triplet Sectors and the bulk of the Southern Region's sectors, which have long been marginalized by the state. From these regions, one is most likely to find separatist movements which aligned themselves with no religious or ideological group, and recruit from all backgrounds within their stated regions of operation. As with the other political parties, the Xyon Regional Alliance has publicly condemned the rebel groups, though many still believe it may be supporting many of the moderate groups under the table as a means of accomplishing its political objections with the federal government. *Free Kordan Army (FKA) *United Grayson State Army (UGSA) *Kordanian Sisters' Army (KSA) *Morgan Independence Army (MIA) *Morgan State Army (MSA) *Southern Liberation Army (SLA) *Unified Kordanian Army (UKA) *United Marshalese Front (UMF) List of criminal organizations on Xyon *Arsenic Candy Girls – TBD *Azure Devils – TBD *Black Mambas – TBD *Forsaken – TBD *Gold Rose Syndicate – TBD *Outcasts – TBD List of corporations on Xyon Fashion on Xyon Fashion on Xyon is a major industry and a highly competitive part of the economy with diverse clothing lines and cosmetic brands on the market. However, the designs of clothing are highly regionalized across the planet due to various differing cultures and histories. Many Mikaean fashion as a whole shares a number of defining characteristics, in all other areas, clothing differs from region to region and sector to sector, though there exist so-called "macro-fashions" that all other fashion types are classified under. These can range from the highly formal and business-like attire of Oneillian fashion, to the rebellious and punk Kordanian fashion, to the more informal and playful Marshallese fashion. Overall, the fashion capitals of Xyon are invariably Oxida Nova, Princeton, Armitage, and Thayer, where the four largest fashion studios have established themselves. History Styles *'Oneillian:' TBD *'Kordanian:' TBD *'Metian:' TBD *'Marshallese:' Marshallese fashion resolves around a playful and carefree style, akin to a subdued version of human cheerleader fashion. This includes sweaters, pleated miniskirts, and sneakers; though choker collars, sunglasses, and stonewashed jeans and short shorts are also included in Marshallese fashion. TBD Mikaean ethnicities *'Oneillians' – Oneillians are the most numerous Mikaeans on the planet, accounting for nearly 17% of the total population on Xyon itself. Oneillians are infamous for their arrogance, apathy, complete disdain for outsiders, and totalitarian behavior. They view themselves as the pinnacle of the Mikaean species due to their namesake, viewing themselves as the first among equals as the first household to have been created and named after their father, Mikael O'Neill. Oneillians are rationalist thinkers, often times unimaginative and incredibly slow to change, even by the glacial rate of cultural progression of the Mikaeans themselves. The Oneillians try to keep themselves as close in appearance to their father as possible, wearing formal clothing and accessories, keeping their hair in a natural state, and even refusing to forego their glasses in spite of technological advancements in corrective optical surgery. Oneillian culture in all areas is sleak, advanced, and top-of-the-line, and the Oneillians as a people fill secure in their superiority. *'Kordanians' – The Kordanians are the second-largest group of Mikaeans on Xyon, making up 8.2% of the global population. The Kordanians trace their roots back to the first eight households of Xyon, of which they were the sixth of the seven created by Mikael. They view themselves as the long oppressed peoples in Mikaean history, dating back to their near extinction at the hands of the other seven households when House Kordan attempted to conquer the homeland of the Mikaeans rather than migrate to a new location on the planet like the others. Throughout the course of history, the Kordanians have been at the tail-end of success, with all the other major households having more developed economies and industries. The Kordanians harbor a deep hatred for the Oneillians, whom they view has direct rivals for hegemony, and believe them to be responsible for all of their hardships. Stuck in a perpetual "sore loser" state of mind, the Kordanians seem to be too absorbed by their constant defeats in history to due anything to change their position in life. *'Metians' – The Metians are a collective group of Mikaeans within the Central Region with a shared culture and history. Historically controlled by House Archambeau, the four houses which today make up the Metian ethnic group, are notable for their dour personalities and pessimistic outlook on life. Metians share much in common with their Oneillian siblings, though with a far more traditional bent than modernist one. Indeed, the Metian households were founded by rogue Oneillian archons, and since then, they have always felt as if they had to compete with the Oneillians because of their culture and similarities. The Metians seek to emulate their father, though they do so with more flair and flamboyance, akin to the Neo-Gothic and Victorian styles of the human race, with frills, monocles, and mustaches. Metians as a group are insular people, and do not open up to outsiders, but are quick to support anyone who will acknowledge their accomplishments. *'Marshallese' – The Marshallese are the largest Mikaean ethnic group outside of the Western Region of Xyon. If the Oneillians, Kordanians, and Metians are arrogant, grim, and dour, the Marshallese are lighthearted, open-minded, and pleasant. Though sharing these qualities with the TBD of houses Veilleux, Arcenaux, and Devereux, the Marshallese are more lax in their actions and personalities. They are despised by all other Mikaeans, not for anything they have done, but for what they are as people - culturally and socially. As a rule, the Marshallese are airheads; unbelievably stupid and astonishingly ignorant individuals, with bubbly personalities and obnoxious upward inflections which end all of their sentences. Historically, it was the remoteness of their lands at the opposite end of the Metian Empire which spared the Marshallese Mikaeans from the juggernaut forces of Oneillia, Edenia, and Zveria, among other threats.